


Broadway

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Broadway AU, Can I just say I love Pidge?, I do now know what this is even about, Im not sure yet, M/M, Maybe the other paladins?, and hunk?, ftm pidge, he is anxious in front of crowds, idk why just cuz, little bit of shy keith for the soul, mentions of Glee, pidge is trans, so it is gonna be tagged as so for now I guess, they will be apart of this, uhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-02-09 18:24:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance is an actor fresh out of college, with movies, tv shows, commercials, and live theatre all under his belt. Keith is a college graduate that majored in the technical side of theatre and loves to work on costumes. Luckily, Keith had his own ties to Broadway and landed a job for a very famous show. What will happen when the two passionate, but very different men meet?





	1. Overture

The famous actor, Lance McClain, had jumped from acting in movies as a child and moved to different, more complex roles in high school and into college. Now that Lance had graduated from a theatre and music college, he was off to do more challenging things, with his eyes set on Broadway. It had always been Lance’s dream to be a Broadway actor. If anyone looked back at old interviews, his answers to the repetitive question ‘Dream Role?’ would always be somewhere on Broadway, and Lance had never changed his answer. He loved live theatre, having done at least 2 shows a semester while at college. Surprisingly, a vocal professor took Lance under his wing and developed an amazing voice with him. People described his voice as angelic and he loved that people even liked it. Lance had been in operas, musicals, and even a ten-minute play. He couldn’t keep away from acting, even while in school.

The best part was that lances grades didn’t suffer from his activity in the drama department. He excelled in most of his classes and even was a tutor for some of the classes that others had trouble with. Lance was an amazing student, having often been the one that teachers praised, or other students admired. Lance was used to the praise for his acting, but he enjoyed his academic praise a lot more.

And then there was Keith Kogane. Keith was an unassuming student at his school. He took all the technical theatre classes and excelled greatly at them, but he often lacked in the active acting classes. He grew up barely scraping by and managed to scrounge up scholarship after scholarship to go to a small state school for their minuscule theatre department. Keith was very good at the theatre that didn’t require him to be on stage. He managed a crew very well, could sew a hem in a minute, could make dress after dress for an opera, and could build a set in a day. He was very capable, but just not in the whole acting part of it, and Keith liked it like that. 

Keith was the type of guy to take copious notes and he enjoyed it. He recorded lectures, watched every version of the shows that were going on, created floor plans, casebooks, and costume designs, even when he wasn’t even asked to do so. He just thoroughly enjoyed the department and his creative freedom for all of the different things he got the chance to do.

Both of these men enjoyed theatre in their own way, and that is what kickstarted their intertwined paths.


	2. Auditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I plan on uploading a chapter whenever there is a new one started and I know that plan, so there isnt really a schedule. Also, I am happy for the little attention this has gotten. I didnt expect it!!

It was a late afternoon and Lance was on his way to an audition. He liked the brutality of Broadway calls. If he didn’t get any role, he was told then and there, leaving him available to go and audition at the next place with open calls. Lance was thoroughly enjoying how honest they were and how he got to know then and there, it gave him satisfaction. Lance walked into a theatre and saw a few other men in the waiting room for this call. He was excited and began the process for his audition. He filled out paperwork and he began to warm his voice with soft humming as his pen scribbled on his papers. He noticed some popular Broadway faces, all people that were not white. Lance was most anxious for this audition since it called specifically for “non-white” actors. Lances anxiety stemmed from the fact that he was about to audition for the most successful show on Broadway, Hamilton. Lance admired the show for its diversity and its acceptance of the past and making it so accessible to young audiences that may not have been into Broadway otherwise. He really hoped to be apart of this show, be it an actual part or an understudy. Lance would even accept a chorus part, he just dreamed of being in this show. 

Lance could spend days listing what he loved about Hamilton, but he could summaries it easily. When asked, he would say something along the lines of “The lyrics are a genius. The sung-through style of the show is phenomenal; it doesn’t lose its momentum. My second favorite thing is the costumes. I know costume designers and shop workers from back in college, they always had the most amazing designs. I had to take costume class once! Who knew that a professional making a corset could take up to 60 hours!” and then Lance would move onto his lesser favorite things, but his favorite things no less. 

As Lance finished filling out his information, a stagehand took it and lead him backstage to an empty dressing room to warm up how he would like. Lance smiled at the quaint little space, a large vanity mirror dominating one side of the room. Lance wished he had a room like this to himself, but he expected to only get a chorus part so he would probably be in a group room, which would still be good anyway.  
Lance heard the speakers in the dressing rooms buzz quietly and names started getting called. It was a group call for a quick dance practice, so Lance went left his room and headed toward the stage. As he walked onto the stage, he was basically starstruck. He had only ever seen this stage in pictures, and the real thing exceeded his expectations. Lance quickly examined the stage as he walked into the group of men ready for their dance practice. He smiled and took a breath, hoping that he would one day get to work on this stage.

The dance practice was easy. Lance, having taken dance classes all of his life, was one of the best. He memorized the moves within the first run and then there was the actual dance audition. They had been assigned groups of five and all they had to do was dance for the casting director and choreographer. Lance was glad he was in the first wave of dancers. They all danced to the music, Lance smiling the entire time. He heard someone on the end fall but Lance ignored him and continued to dance, finishing on the last beat in the final pose. They were dismissed, and Lance left, smiling. It was clear who had fallen because they were walking off while rubbing their elbow. It seemed they had only tripped on their own show and were fine, so lance just headed back to his room to drink some water and read over his lines.

After some time, Lance was called in for his monologue reading. He walked out confidently, but not cocky. Yes, he was confident in his work, but he knew he shouldn’t be cocky because he was certainly not guaranteed a part. He followed classic audition procedure and stated his name. He delivered his monologue confidently and very well done, earning himself some claps from the staff that was auditioning. He exited and went back to his room, packing up his water and shoes. He knew that he would be emailed within the hour, as it had been stated. Lance began to make his way to the exit like many others had before him and a few that were leaving now. Lance was about to exit the door when someone dressed in all black grabbed his arm.

“Excuse me? I believe you dropped this” A smooth voice said. Lance looked back at who was holding his arm, and it seemed to be someone who worked for the theatre. He had black hair and contrasting light skin, the black clothing making him look even paler. In his hand was Lance's hat. Lance smiled and grabbed the hat that he had previously stuffed into his bag. “Thanks! I uhh- I’ll see you around.” Lance gave a shy smile and walked away, feeling a bit uncomfortable at the encounter. The guy seemed nice, but why couldn’t Lance get his dark eyes out of his head?


	3. Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little background on Keith :)

In the time it took Keith to return the fallen hat and for the actor to leave Keith's sight, he was sure he knew that face from somewhere. Keith was the type of guy to not watch TV or movies. He much preferred live theatre and music to the annoyance and drama of movie and tv actors. All that Keith knew was the vague faces on billboards and a few names of the people that his old classmates couldn’t stop talking about.  


Keith had spent his college time focusing on his studies and working toward getting onto Broadway. All he ever wanted was to dress for a show like a Broadway one, so it was amazing when his teacher helped him get connections during his last semester. To Keith’s luck, a theatre was in search for a few dressers, and Keith fit the playbill. Without a second thought, after he graduated, Keith got on a train and headed downstate to Broadway, moving into a suit like an apartment with four strangers. Keith began working the day he arrived, having dropped his things off in his new home and going straight to the theatre a few streets away.  


Keith was blown away by Broadway. He had only ever seen photos, so seeing the lights and signs in person made his heart flutter. It was all he could have dreamed of. Keith had managed to find his way into the theatre and locate the Wardrobe Supervisor who he was working under.  


Keith was almost instantly put to the test. He was taken back and given the pattern to a skirt and then a skirt itself.  


“I need you to hem this” was all that was said to him before the supervisor left him, and so Keith went to work. He had managed to find a needle and thread that matched the skirt, so he threaded the needle in a near record time for himself and he began to replicate the Herringbone stitch that was already holding the rest of the hem together. Keith finished in only a few minutes, so he tied it off and cut the thread, returning the respective needle and thread to their places. After another moment, the supervisor came back and was a bit shocked at how fast he worked. Keith was basically handed the official job right there, and he was finally shown around and told what his job entailed. Keith couldn’t be more excited to start working, something he never thought would happen to him.  


By the time the day was over, Keith’s fingers were red from sewing so much, but he couldn’t have been happier. He was given his own apron and locker, along with a schedule. Keith basically dragged his feet as he walked home, his apron in his hand with his keys out in the other. Only moments after getting back to his room, Keith fell into a blissful sleep, dreaming of all the actors he would get to work with soon.  


\--  
Keith had been working for the theatre for a few weeks when auditions were called. A lot of the current actors had contracts that were ending soon, so replacement actors were needed, and that is what lead to Keith interacting with Lance for the first official time. They had passed each other a few times while Lance was going through the audition process and Keith was going about working on making a new corset and bodes for an actress that was hired to replace someone. Keith had only been walking around because he needed a few things that were not in the shop upstairs.  


Keith had noticed Lance fully only after he had returned his hat. The familiar face sort of bugged Keith, but he let it slide and he just kept on working. It was luck that made him go to the main floor in search for a replacement spool of pink thread that he had just run out of, and that is when he actually got a look at Lance, and that is how he realized he was a familiar face.


	4. Allura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically some more of Lance and we get to meet Allura quick! Please comment if you like it! I really like getting feedback, so hmu with anything you have!

It was nearly one hour when Lances phone rang. He was sitting in a small café near his apartment, deciding to take a break and grab a coffee. He looked at the unknown number and lifted the phone to his ear as he sipped his coffee, accepting the call. Once it connected, he set his coffee down and cleared his throat. “Hello?” 

He said softly, hearing a familiar voice in his ear, the casting director. Lance smiled as he heard them start talking.

“Is this Lance McClain?”  
“It is” and the conversation continued for a while like that, exchanging pleasantries. Then the words he was anticipating came. 

“So, Lance, we like what we saw in you and we feel that you are a good choice for our show. In fact, we would like to give you the starring role.”

And at that, Lance almost jumped up and hollered. In his mind, he was dancing with the random lady a few tables away, but in real life, he was just smiling ear to ear as he accepted the role. After a little bit more conversation, he hung up the phone. He would be starting rehearsals in three days and his schedule would be emailed to him. Lance was over the moon as he left the coffee shop, walking the distance to his apartment.  
\--  
In the few short days, Lance had memorized all his lines, sang along to the soundtrack several times, read through the Dramaturg’s casebook at least five times, and basically memorized his schedule. He read over what he had to do to get show ready, including group rehearsals, solo rehearsals, fitting appointments, and many other small things (Man he was glad he took the stage makeup class in college). Lance happily reviewed his notes on stage makeup, knowing that he would be given the specifics for the theatre. The one thing that concerned Lance was the information about facial hair that he had gotten. He was asked to grow a bit of facial hair, but Lance had never let it get far enough to warrant anything past five o’clock shadow. He would have to wait and see if he could manage it.

Now, it was his first day at a group rehearsal. All they were doing was a music workshop to get everyone singing together and getting everyone to blend on choral pieces, and this is the first time that Lance had met any of his castmates. He was pleasantly surprised when he spotted a familiar face in the sea of people all chatting in the rehearsal room. Lance quickly walked through the crowd, ignoring people when the recognized him from movies and such. Lance rushed toward the mop of white hair and hugged the woman from behind “Allura!” and she smiled wide “Lance!”

There was happy laughs and hugs as the two began to chat, not having seen each other since they filmed a movie together a few years back before Lance went to college. Lance learned that Allura had taken vocal and stage performance classes because she really wanted to get into theatre again. Lance wanted to talk to her for hours, but her manager, Coran, pulled her away to get ready for the rehearsal. Lance found his seat and stand, his tag hanging off the back. Lance cleared his throat and set his water down on the chair, pulling his stand up for him to read off of.

Lance set his music down and began to hum through some of the songs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As mentioned in the summary, hmu in the comments. I really want feedback and I love reading comments!


	5. Fitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the beginning of some fittings and some interactions with a v v shy keith.

Keith didn’t like being in crowded rooms. He really didn’t. But here he was, sitting in the crowded room full of actors for their first group rehearsal. Keith was there to gather actors and actresses to come back and have a fitting done when they were not needed for the songs. All Keith had to do was wait until the music director spoke to them and instructed them in the days schedule. Keith scanned the name tags as people began to get into their spots. After another 5 minutes or so, the music director walked out and smiled.

“Hello everyone! It is great to see all of your faces together for the first time! Now, we are going to start with a quick introduction, just name and role. Then we will be starting warm ups. After we are all warmed up together, one of our wardrobe members, Keith, will be taking you one by one back for a fitting!” The man chirped excitedly, and at the mention of Keith, his face became very red. He felt the eyes on him and he just wanted to vanish from the room. He kept his eyes down as everyone murmured and quieted again. People took turns saying their names and what not. Keith looked at his paper, wanting to put faces to names as well.

“Hi! I’m Allura and I am playing Eliza!”

“Hey everyone! My name is Pidge, and I am playing John Laurens and Philip Hamilton”

“uhh, hi? My name is Hunk and I’m Hercules Mulligan and James Madison”

A few more people went, explaining that they were all ensemble or whatever, and then Keith heard the voice from auditions. 

“Hey! I’m Lance, and I am playing the role of Alexander Hamilton!” and Keith looked up at the man who seemed to be beaming with pride at himself. Keith understood that feeling of self-pride. 

Back when he first started working and he showed that he could sew pretty well, Keith was given the job of making a complex outfit, starting from the chemise and all the way to the skirt and bodes. Keith was terrified to mess up, knowing that he also had to sew a corset, which took most professionals over 60 hours to do. Keith basically set to work and grabbed the sloper. It took him a week and a half to complete his work, finishing it off with a quick steam to get the wrinkles out of the tick skirt. He had stayed up for three days just working on the corset alone, so he was relieved that it was done.

Once Keith told the costume shop supervisor that he was done, the supervisor came over and inspected the work. Keith was given a few tips on how to improve his work, like trying a different stitch for a specific seam, and how to tie down hook and bars a bit better, but overall, Keith was given a pat on the back and a good job, and that alone make Keith’s heart jump out of his chest.

Keith was brought back to the space when he heard the piano and some soft hums. Keith hummed along quietly and looked at the people in their chairs, reading the names as he scanned the room. Keith listened to the voices melt together and merge into one solid wall of sound, and Keith was impressed at how fast the actors had actually blended. Keith had heard some rehearsals back in college and this blend never happened, so Keith was quite happy and surprised. He was actually excited to work with people. 

After about 20 minutes of warm-ups, they opened their books and flipped to the song that the music director wanted to work on first, “The Story of Tonight”. Keith whispered to the music director and he nodded after a few murmured words, walking around back of the group. He went to the far side and walked up to Allura. “Hello, Ms. Allura. If you could follow me, we are ready to start your first fitting.” Keith said in a soft voice, not wanting to disturb the listening ears. 

Allura happily followed, chatting about how excited she was to get to have a dress in the fashion of the time. Allura was surprisingly nice and Keith was glad she was bubbly and happy. After they made it to the fitting room, Keith pulled a long ruler out of his apron and grabbed the clipboard from the chair. “Ms. Allura, I am sorry to say that I am the only wardrobe person on call today, so the fitting will be only me.” Keith said softly, figuring that Allura had known how normal fittings went.

Fittings were normally two to three people. One person to measure, one person to write the 70+ measurements down, and one person to keep an eye on things to make sure that the tape measure was in the right spots, but Keith was all alone, so he would just have to be very careful about where the tape went, and he would also have to write everything down. 

Allura just smiled at him and shrugged. “It’s alright! I know that you are going to do great, Keith.” 

Keith smiled at her for her kindness and began the process. He had her take her sweater off so she was just in dance leggings and a tank top. She stepped out of her sneakers lifted her arms up a bit to have the waist tied on (it is common for the one who is taking measurements to tie a string around the natural waist because the natural waist is v v important while taking measurements).

With the waist found, Keith went off measuring and writing all of the information. They finished after 20 minutes and Keith untied the string around her waist. “Would you like to see a version of the dress that was used in the original cast?” Keith asked shyly, knowing that the first outfits were kept for show. Allura’s face lit up and she nodded happily, grabbing Keith’s hand. 

“Yes please!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this one is good. Its past midnight a bit and I cant sleep, so I decided to type a bit.


	6. Lances Fitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Lances fitting and Lance trying to figure something out. Beginning of some feelings????

When Allura came back, she had a wide smile on her face and she waved goodbye to Keith. Lance saw Keith take the other two women that had similar dresses to Allura and they all came back smiling happily. Lance tried to shrug it off, but he had barely made anyone smile besides Allura, so Lance was feeling a bit jealous of this mullet guy. After all three of them were done, Keith looked at his chart again. He walked over to the one who identified themselves as Pidge and asked them to come along.

In the short time that Keith was with Pidge, he learned that pidge was very smart, and Keith really enjoyed their company. Keith also learned that Pidge wore a binder, so Keith knew to account for that as well, taking down the unbound size to make sure of any inconsistencies in the strength of the binder that Pidge was using, also knowing that Pidge may just wear a tan sports bra while working on dances and in the show in general.

After Pidge was Hunk. Keith brought him back and measured him, having to stand on a step stool to get the correct full height a few times. After the time with Hunk, it was time for the actor for Lafayette. Keith finished him quickly and then brought Lance in, head focused on finishing his measurements quickly since he was the main actor and needed to be back soon. 

The moment that Lance stepped into the room, his attitude seemed to change. Keith felt that Lance was a bit gloomy, and Keith wasn’t quite sure why. He instructed him calmly and tied the string around his waist, blushing a bit because of nerves. Lances attitude gave Keith a fresh bout of anxiety as he worked, taking Lances measurements. After Keith hit the halfway point, he stepped back, wrote the number, and grabbed a sip of water. That pause was the moment that Lance finally spoke.

“Do I know you from somewhere, Keith?” Was all that Lance said, his voice calmer than Keith had expected. Keith turned to him and gave a small, shy smile. “I was the one to return your hat during auditions.”

Keith continued to do his measurements, walking back over. Surprisingly, Lance spoke again. “I feel like I have seen you before. You are definitely not older than me by much, if at all… where did you go to school?” Lance asked as Keith wrapped the tape measure around his chest and pulled it snug. Keith gave his answer shyly, knowing that the school wasn’t the best theatre school by far. Lance shrugged at the answer. “Nope, I went to a place far north. They have a great theatre and music school, very good programs. You probably heard of it though! Its called SUNY Potsdam!” Lance said happily, clearly proud of his school. 

“take a deep breath and hold it.” Lance said softly, writing the measurement he got from the tape. Once he heard Lance release his breath and Keith wrote It down, Keith spoke. “I actually went there for one semester to work study in the costume shop… I went to a community school and the shop manager was nice enough to take me in and show my things my school didn’t have.” Keith said, looking back at him. Keith continued to measure him.

To Lance's surprise, Keith seemed to not care about Lances past movies and shows, which shocked Lance a bit. Most people that he worked with knew him. Lance cleared his throat. “I may have seen you in the shop. Alexis did fittings and measurements in the shop. I think you may have written the numbers for her.” Lance said, hoping to coax more out of Keith in the way of possibly knowing who he was, and Keith just shrugged, finishing his measurements quickly. Keith dismissed Lance, finishing the notes on the paper, but Lance didn’t leave quite yet.

Lance felt a need to impress this Keith guy and get his attention. Lance had never been one to flaunt his roles and prompt anyone for appreciation or recognition, but he felt like Keith was almost a challenge. A cute guy that pulled off a mullet and didn’t pay much attention to Lance was exactly who Lance wanted the attention of. Keith turned back around. “Do you want me to walk you back to the rehearsal room?” Keith asked, setting the finished measurement sheet into a binder with Lance's name on it. Lance just thought for a second and then spoke. 

“Yes.”


	7. lunch with friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is really just a filler type because i wanted Keith to have some friends

By the time Keith had finished all the measurements, it was lunchtime. Keith was basically pushed out of the shop with the sloper that he was working on and his lunch, being instructed to go sit with the cast and make a friend. Keith slowly walked to the rehearsal room, sitting down against the wall by the door. He pulled out his sandwich and drink, setting to work at the sloper and he began to hand sew the seams together on the side of the top. He was working and ignoring the people who were talking around him in their own groups and ignoring him, which was cool with Keith.

It was about five minutes of Keith sitting alone before someone walked up to him and sat in front of Keith. He looked up to see Pidge with Hunk following behind. He looked down shyly and took a bite of his food to avoid talking.

“We would like to sit here if that cool.” Pidge said with a sideways smile, Hunk sitting down next to him. Keith nodded and went back to work, quickly stitching a different seam together. Both Pidge and Hunk seemed amazed that Keith’s hands were moving that fast and they both smiled widely.

“That’s amazing, Keith! Where did you learn to sew so fast?” Hunk asked, having done the sewing back at home while he was younger. He was pretty good, but nowhere near what Keith was doing. Said boy just looked up and shrugged, setting his work down. “I just, sew a lot. This show opens fast since the majority of the actors are being replaced by you guys, so I am in a time crunch for making all of these costumes. There is quite a small staff.” He said softly, sipping his water. The group talked quietly, Keith finished the sloper before lunch hit the 10-minute mark. He finished his food a bit slower than normal, enjoying the company he had while he ate. People came up to Keith and had a small chat with him, all of the actors seemed keen on getting to know him a bit more. Allura even came over and sat with them for a few minutes, her white hair now down in a braid. Keith really liked these people.

By the time lunch was done, the circle around Keith had grown a bit. People would come over just to say hi and end up staying since the group seemed to be converging. When lunch was over, Keith got up and gathered the sloper, heading back to the shop to finish drawing out and sewing the slopers. Keith worked fast, finishing all of the drawings within the next two hours. It took Keith another hour to draw out the patterns and cut them all. When his shears cut the final piece of fabric, he was told to clean up and go to the meeting that was happing in a few minutes. 

Keith managed to pack up his things quickly, making it to the room as the meeting started. It started off with a good job to all of the actors for their work and a hopeful message about continuing that work over the next few weeks. A few general notes were given and Keith was about to leave until he heard his name.

“Lastly, we all need to thank Keith for his work. Although he was the only wardrobe on call, he managed to finish all of the measurements today and has also almost finished the slopers.” The director had motioned to him, and he blushed a bit, looking away. Keith had managed to slip out during the solo notes, and he moved to go gather his things. He was tired and needed to go to sleep.

Keith left that night with tired arms and a deep tired feeling in his bones.


	8. Shiro?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, a filler while I work out what I want next. Also, SHIRO

The next few days went by in a flash and before Lance knew it, it was already Friday. They had learned and worked the music within two days and moved onto more intensive staging and dancing, all while working the songs into the show. The weekend held one rehearsal, the main cast called first for vocal brush up and staging the end of act one. Lance knew what to expect, having done this sort of rehearsal back in school. They were long, uncomfortable in warm weather, and often held downtime for the main cast if ensemble was called.

Lance went through the brush up well, only having a few corrections made to his singing along the way. Once they had reviewed what needed reviewing, they all filed out onto the stage for a blocking and dance. The only thing that intimidated Lance about this monster of a show was the dancing. Never in his life had he done a show this dance-oriented. Every single movement was made with precision. Burr Moved in straight lines while he, Hamilton, moved in arches. If Lance so much as stepped out of line for a moment, he could be hit in the head with a chair during a busier scene. 

After some blocking, they were removed from the stage so a repair could be made. The most recent show had resulted in a splintering board on the balcony, so the set crew had to remove the splintering support and replace it, which included the removal of a railing as well. Lance and the other actors went backstage to a rehearsal room, chatting along the way. Lance had taken a liking to Hunk and Pidge, often chatting with them when Allura was swept away by Coran to do a bit of business outside of the show. Today, their topic of choice was Glee and whether it represented theatre properly. Lance strongly disagreed while Pidge agreed, surprisingly. Hunk was in the middle, finding the light on both sides.

“I knew so many kids in school that were tortured during the day because they did theatre. The slushy thing isn’t far off.” Lance said, setting his bag against a wall. Pidge almost screamed in frustration, trying to get Lance to see their side. “Ya, but having a free period in everyone’s schedule to hold a Glee class? No way! Clubs happen after school! And besides, no one breaks into song and dance that much! I mean, we do for this show but not in real life!” Pidge argued, face a bit red with frustration. Hunk was about to say something to agree with both sides but was interrupted.

The dance director called attention and named who he needed, which was Pidge, Hunk, Lance, and a guy named Shiro. None of them had spoken to him, the man with the scar across his nose. He was intimidating, with all of his muscles. He wore joggers and a tight, underarmor shirt every day, which didn’t make Lance any less proud of the belly fat he held. Maybe he would be nice.


End file.
